Fin and tube type heat exchanges are well known. Generally described, the fins may be in the form of a number of spaced apart parallel plates. The tubes pass through the fins and are attached thereto. A first hot or cold fluid such as a refrigerant flows through the tubes and exchanges heat with a second fluid such as air that flows between the fins.
Known fin and tube type heat exchangers have used fins in the form of a planar plate. Such a planar plate fin may have a low pressure drop but may have high airside thermal resistance. Louvered fins also have been used. The louvered fins may have lower airside thermal resistance but may have a higher pressure drop and may be subject to fouling over time due to the geometry. Other types of fin configurations also may be known.
There is thus a desire for an improved fin and tube type heat exchanger for use with a cooler or other type of refrigerated device. Preferably such an improved fin and tube type heat exchanger may have increased capacity with greater heat transfer with less of a pressure drop therethrough.